Its Was All My Fault
by bbybailee
Summary: Cat Died And Beck Cant Stop The Pain.So His Step-Mom Sends Him to Rehab for help.Will He Get Help or still be heartbroken? A Cat/Beck Story
1. Chapter 1

Becks POV

I Love Cat! I Need Her! I Found My Song She Gave me when we dated. I Still Cant Believe I Cheated on her with Jade. The Song is Called "Enchanted". I Could of Blocked Her From the bullet but I Let Her Slip.I Miss Her So Much.I Could Of Tooken the bullet for her,but i So Miserable Without Her!

Chapter 1-Death

I Rememeber the Night I Got That Phone Call From Tori

-Flashback-

"Hello?" I Sayed To Tori Taking A Bite out of My Pizza

"CATS IN THE HOSPITIAL!" Tori Yells at me with all her breath.

I Spit my pizza out and yell "WHAT!"

We Got to the hospitial then we see cats moiter **Less and Less **_Beep Beeps_

She Wakes Up then is quiet. The Nurse said she got shot by a serial killer.

"Cat? Are You Okay?" I Ask My Old Cat.

"Yeah,What Happened?" She Asks Softly

"You Were Shot" I Say

The Moniter Suddenly goes _BEEP,BEEp,BEep,Beep,beep,then it was dead._

_-End of Flashback-_

Ive Never Felt More Mad in my was dead. It was all my fault! I Had to leave and i didnt take cat with me. I Had a crush on Jade my whole high school life and i threw it all away for her. Cat Shouldnt of died. It Should of been me.

Jade didnt Have a Crush on me. Thats What made me like her. We Soon Became a couple. But Everytime I Kissed Her after Cats Death,I Would See Cats ghost screaming "YOU DATE HER,BUT NOT TAKE A BULLET FOR UR BEST FRIEND!" Her Ghost Haunted Me. Her Voice Mockes Me Everytime I Hear it in my dreams. I Would Have Nightmares everynight then i would be late to 1st period. Cat was my life.I Killed Her. I Feel Haunted Now.

Im Having A Dream of me and Cat Kissing Peacefully then The Killer would grab her and take her away from me and i never saw her again. The Killer Stabbed I Heard Cat Scream."NO!" I Yelled In My Mind. My Mom Had to come in the night and wake me up because of my dreams. I Felt Like a 5 year A 16 almost 17 year old.

It is the Last Day Of Summer. I Spent Alot of time with Andre and Tori this summer. We Would Text Each other. Tori Was Like My Mom. She Would Check Up On Me Every Day. She Would Make Me Talk about the pain. Nothing Helped Me. So One Day They Made Me Go To Therapy. Tori,Andre,Jade,and Even Trina Came. They Each Tryed To Help Me. Slowly I Came to mind that i am crazy. Im A 16 year old man. I Know Why Mom Dad Left Me. Two Much Drama with my why he got married again and left me with my stepmother. My Stepmother would Sing To Me Everynight when i was little. She Was Talented. Now She Does This Everynight.

I Came Home From School One Day and I Saw My Mother Standing With My Things all packed up. "Going Somewhere?" I Joked."No,You Are" She Says Handing Me My Things and grabs her keys."Me?Where?" I Say Curious."Rehab" She Says Softly."What?" I Yelled At Her. She Pushed Me into The Car then We Drove Away. I Hated Father Went there before He Left. He Had A Drinking Problem. He Came Back and Said He Was A Better Man with a better life then with How He Left. My Mom Said She Did this because she loves me. I Know She Just Wants to forget about Cat.

_To Be Continued._

**Like It? THIS IS ALL FAKE! CAT DIDNT DIE! I LOVEEEEE CAT! I JUST WANTED TO RIGHT A FANFIC ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CAT/BECK WERE DATING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! **

**Based On: Bridge To Teribitha**

**Song Based On: Haunted-Taylor Swift**

**ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE AND NO RUDE ONES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Becks POV

I Arrive At Rehab. A Man Named "Dan" Takes Me to a room and this where i will sleep. I Put all my stuff there. They Take Me to a room and they start interviewing me."Name?" Phil Asks Me." Oliver" I Answer."Beck,Why Are You Here?" I Take a breath and answer "My Ex-Girlfriend Died Over A Year Ago and I cant stop thinking of her and she hauntes me"I Answer "Tell me what you have been having like nightmares?" He Asks then i answer "Ive Been Having Really Bad Nightmares,and my mom will have to sing to me like when i was When I Kiss My Current Girlfriend She Hauntes Me and Says "YOU KISS HER BUT CANT TAKE A BULLET FOR UR BEST FRIEND!" I Say then Start Crying."Thats enough for today Take him back to his room" They Make me go to my room and sleep for a while and people stay by me so i dont have a attack(nightmare).

-Next Morning-

I Get A Visitor Today. It was Tori. She Gave Me Flowers and a hug goodbye."How Long Will You Be In Here?" Tori Asks Me. I Say "Maybe 4-6 months." Ive Never Felt So Alone In My Life "Ill Miss You So Much! Promise You Will Write Me or Text Me!" Tori Ask. "Of Corse I Will!" I Give Her A Hug Goodbye then She Leaves. I Sit On My And Think "I Wish My Father Was Here or My Mom" I Get Up and Ask if i can go get some water. They Take me then i come back. I Feel Like A Star because ive never had a bodyguard. I Turn On My iPod and Listen to My Music. I Hear Someone Yell "BECK!" I Yank Them Out and I Hear it come closer "BECK!BECK!" I Look Around and i see nothing. It Was Cat Again.I Hear Give It Up pop on my earphones and Cats Voice is so beautiful and i start crying remembering her voice.

-Few Hours Later-

Im Asleep and I Keep Hearing Cat.

"BECK!" Cat Would Say "Beck! I LOVE YOU!" Cat Screams At Me. I Wake Up Screaming. I Cant Take it Anymore!

"I DEMAND OUT!" I Yell at the officer."Im Sorry Sir You Need to sit down" He Says. I Grab Him and Yell at him"IM CRAZY!" Then I Let Him Go and he goes gets help.I Lay on the floor all hyper.I Get A Shot and then im asleep

-Few Weeks Later-

I Made a new friend today. His Name Is Mason. Hes Really Nice and sweet. He is 15 almost my age. He Had a drinking problem because he been drinking secretly since i got here. His Dad Sent Him Here for help. His Room is across from mine. We Yell At Each Other to talk. At Lunch We Make Fun of the crazy people. I Think He had the same problem when he was little.

-Next Day-

Today Mason Left. His Officer relesed him today. I Feel More Alone Now. I Got A Text from Someone who i didnt know.  
[**I Miss You! I Loved You! Your A Cheater! Rott In Hell!]**

I Thought it was Jade until "Yur a cheater" Then I Knew it was Cats ghost

I Wake Up and the text was a dream. I Look at my clock. _11:38pm._ I Get a text from Andre Today saying : _**Miss Ya Bro! Come Home Soon! We Will Have a huge surprise when u come home!~Andree Harris!**_

Im Not Allowed to reply to texts. Im Starting to have more and more nightmares. They Have to take a look at my brain.

-After they examin-

Turns Out I Have a mind Ghost[MADEUP] Where I Have a nightmare of something[Cat proply] and I Will Be in Rehab until they can get it Say I Will be in the rehab for a whole year.

-6th Month in Rehab-

Im So Done With Jade! Halfway into the year i havent Heard from her! 0 TEXTS,0 CALLS! AND 0 REPLYS! GOD! When I Get out of here Im TOTALLY Breaking up with her! I Think Me Going to Rehab was hard for her because she didnt know until a month later because i called Tori one day during lunch and Jade Picked It Up and yelled "WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU SICK! ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITIAL!" She Was worried and i told her i was in Rehab. Then She Cryied to much! Shes _Never Cried For Anybody!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! NO RUDE ONES! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMOROW SO MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY OF BECKS AVENTURES IN REHAB TILL FRIDAY!_

_PLEASE NO RUDE COMMENTS!_


End file.
